falloutfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Exploratory Squad Whiskey
Exploratory Squad Whiskey was a long-range recon squad deployed by the NCR from the Mojave Wasteland East into Utah and Colorado. The party was made up of six members (three of which are deceased), including one First Recon sniper and one Ranger, who were hand-picked by the NCR brass for the job. That job was the exploration and assessment of the lands East of Hoover Dam for NCR assimilation, and to gauge the Legion presence in the region. On books Squad Whiskey is MIA. In reality, they simply deserted their post upon learning of the situation East of the Mojave. BoS-Legion wars, the Blue Flu, and massive raider tribes all brushing up against NCR territory, and nobody even knew it. Mission and Early Deployment Squad Whiskey was created on the books as a long-range scouting unit to be deployed East of the Mojave to survey legion activity. Off the books, their assignment was much more significant. There were migrants from Utah and Colorado entering NCR territory showing symptoms of the New Plague, and the brass sent the squad to locate the source of infection and return. Each of the six were issued standard anti-biohazard equipment (meaning a gas mask and some latex gloves), GI weapons and armor, and sent East. The plan was to follow I-15 until Fishlake National Park in Utah, and there switch over to I-70. They'd follow 70 all the way north east up to Denver, Colorado. After Denver, they were to survey Boulder. If unable to find the source of infection, they were to head east indefinitely until they found it. Whiskey got as far as Grand Junction, Colorado before the assignment all but fell apart. Constant raider and Legion attacks forced the team off course north by a large swath. Radio comms were damaged beyond repair, supplies were low, and they were lost in hostile and unknown territory. Failure was no option, and success was impossible. This was when Exploration Squad Whiskey deserted. Contact with the Brotherhood of Steel Squad Whiskey's travels have taken them all over Colorado and beyond, and they have met many different tribes along the way. The most interesting of these groups was the Midwestern BoS. This group splintered from the main West Coast Brotherhood more than a century before, and managed to set up quite well in the Midwestern Commonwealth. They would also assimilate brotherhood soldiers forced out of the west by the NCR, as well as tribals who'd send men and women to the brotherhood in return for protection. Whiskey's relationship with the Midwestern Brotherhood of Steel is quite lucrative for both parties. The squad assists the brotherhood's raids on raider encampments, as well as with courier jobs and the like. In return the BoS provides the three with MREs they manufacture, ammunition, armor, and good honest company. The fact that Whiskey's members are all ex-NCR caused some suspicion to arise when they first approached the brotherhood, but actions speak louder than words in the Wasteland. The first joint operation between Whiskey and the brotherhood was a sweep and clear of a large section of Fort Collins, Colorado. The city had become a deathclaw nest, and the brotherhood wanted the old world salvage the beasts were sitting on. These were not the usual crafty killing machines found west, however, these were the Hairy Deathclaws of the Midwestern Commonwealth. It took three days to quietly pick off members of the pack, but the operation was successful when the matriarch was killed by Alex Williams of Squad Whiskey, and the young were exterminated with napalm. Current Squad Whiskey Members Ranger Leon Booth Leon Booth is the leader of Whiskey even after desertion. As with most Rangers, he was trained at Dayglow before Mojave deployment, where he was posted in New Vegas. After Hoover, he was moved back to the Long-15 to bolster forces there. All the moving around bothered him a bit, but he followed orders as needed. The ranger was once an excellent marksman, but with how long he's spent in the wastes his cool's been replaced with fantastic twitch shooting. Armed with a Ranger Sequoia, Leon inspires fear in the raiders and mutants of the Midwest with raw presence alone. While most of the NCR's finest are level headed and loyal, Leon's spontaneity is what makes him such a terror in battle. Booth has modified his black armor extensively during his time walking the Midwest. A new gas mask from an old West-Tek facility has replaced the standard LAPD riot mask, and a coat of black spray paint adorns the helmet. He's bolstered the armor of the coat with the hide of a Hairy Deathclaw and Harbinger feathers, and added several bandoleers for ammo and grenade storage. While the silhouette of a Ranger Veteran is able to be made out, there's a distinct wasteland feel to his outfit. Leon's weaponry is also atypical of a Ranger; while he still uses his sequoia as a sidearm he's adopted an old AK-47 as his primary rifle. 7.62mm ammo is fairly common in the midwest, much more so than in California. First Recon Alexander Williams Alexander Williams is, of course, Whiskey Squad's marksman. The former First Recon sniper was born and raised in the Mojave and joined the NCR when he was old enough. His skills at long range were enough to get him into First Recon at McCarran as a young man, and holding the wall from Fiends suited him just fine. Alex is quiet by nature, which might be why he can get along with his other two (living) squadmates. Leon tends to bark orders when under pressure and Nova likes to tell stories to pass time. Of the three, Williams has the highest kill count being a sniper and all. Alexander's weapon of choice is a heavily modified Marksman Carbine, chambered for 5.56mm or .223 Remington. He was originally deployed with a .308 hunting rifle that was at some point damaged in a fight and discarded. The carbine suits him just fine, however, and ammo is quite plentiful. Alex found the weapon on the body of a ghoul sniper camped out in a Colorado ghost town. Well, it wasn't a body when the squad found him but he was when they left. As far as armor goes, Alexander likes to travel light. A duster, jeans, and boots, nothing fancy. Atop his head sits the very same gas mask issued to him by the NCR, as well as an Ushanka hat whenever Whiskey travels north enough for a chill. Ground Assault Nova Constantine Nova Constantine was, for lack of a better word, a grunt. Standard NCR ground infantry. Her service is nothing interesting, her history is. Nova was born in Jericho, a town near the New Canaan ruins, and migrated to the Mojave in her early teens. She was always somewhat starry-eyed and hearing the stories of a city full of neon, sin, and caps simply kicked her curiosity into overdrive. So as soon as she was able to survive the trek, she up and left home. Nova hitched a ride with the Happy Trails Caravan to the North Mojave where she simply walked to Vegas. The problem with running away from home is it can leave you somewhat strapped for caps, so she enlisted in the NCR army for the cash. The rest, as they say, is ancient history. Nova's gear is possibly the simplest of the three members of Squad Whiskey. Boots, pants, and a jacket is all she needs, along with some shades to keep the glare off. As for weapons, Nova uses her well-maintained R91 assault rifle to great effect peppering anything in the way with 5.56. Since her combat training was bog standard it's simply easiest for Nova to keep things nice and simple. Category:Groups Category:Colorado Category:New California Republic